Come Here
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Minerva isn't sure how to define her relationship with Albus until one night, it is defined for her.


**Title:** Come Here.

**Author:** QuillofMinerva

**Rating:** M+ for a lemon scented goodness.

**Summary:** Minerva isn't sure how to define her relationship with Albus until one night, it is defined for her.

**A/n:** This was written for my very best AD/MM mate in 2005. I never posted here so, here is it. To Ang!

**Come Here!**

The grandfather clock struck midnight; the chimes roused the sleeping transfiguration professor from her sleeping place. She had fallen asleep for the forth night in a row at her desk, quill still in hand and the top of the inkpot. She sat up and stretched, her limbs ached from being bent over her desk for hours and she cursed herself for falling asleep when she had lesson plans to write for the forthcoming new school year. The summer holidays had only just started and so there wasn't a need for her to be working on lesson plans but she liked to get it out of the way because then she was free to help other, particularly her boss, mentor and best friend Albus Dumbledore.

She stood up and tided up her desk, parchments stacked neatly, quills lined up according to their size and the ink wells positioned closely by. She liked her desk to be neat and tidy, she also had an order, which helped her keep on top of her workload. Albus often teased her about her order and neatness and she would point out that at least it meant she find things without pulling the whole office apart like a certain wizard she knew does once a week.

She had been working at Hogwarts for five years now, before that she had been an auror but gladly gave it all up when Albus who was in need of transfiguration professor had contacted her. She has wanted to teach since before she graduated Hogwarts but life hadn't turned out exactly how she had planned, she had worked as a auror for ten years before finally coming back to the place what she had always called home, Hogwarts. She had discovered his mutual love of chess one night when she had been making her way to the kitchens and a friendship was born. She wasn't sure how to describe their relationship; they were more than colleagues and friends but not quite lovers. Minerva often felt that she was in a permanent state of limbo when it came to him, he felt her confused for most part and she couldn't find the right words so she could tackle him. They had shared hugs and soft gentle kisses over the last few months, they just happened and were never explained. They had fallen asleep together on the couch in his private living rooms a few times, curled up in each other's arms and yet their relationship was still undefined.

She pulled up her tartan pyjama trousers, they were made of lightweight material that kept her cool and comfortable but they were a little big for her. She tighten the cord slightly and made her way into her private rooms that were attached to her office by a small private corridor. She reached her rooms and was about to settle down on the couch in front of the large open windows that looked out on to the lake when there was a knock on her door. She sighed wearily to herself and hoped that it wasn't Sybil again coming to tell her that she had seen grim and that she should watch out for men in robes. Minerva had no time for Sybil's so called ability to see into the future, so she would merely thank her and send her on her way.

When Minerva opened the door, she was relieved to see that it was Sybil but Albus who knocked on her door. She invited him in and showed him into the main room, she wondered what he was doing in her rooms at this time of night without sending her an owl warning her. The room was cool because the windows were wide open, the moonlight outside lit up the room and gave a romantic atmosphere which Minerva hadn't been aware of till he had come into the room.

She felt him look at her, she felt rather childish as she stood before him in her baggy tartan pyjamas. She hitched them up again and hoped that he hadn't noticed, if he did, he didn't say anything. She could tell from the look on his face that he was troubled but knew better than to push him, when he ready he would tell her.

"Hello," he said with a grin "working late?"

Before she could answer, he was making his way towards her bedroom, which left her confused. She was left speechless as he opened the door and walked in, hitching up her bottoms again, she followed him silently. She found him sat on the edge of the queen sized four-poster bed, staring out of the window. With a big sigh, he fell back on to the bed and closed his eyes.

"Albus?" she asked softly as she reached her bed.

"Your pyjama bottoms are falling down!" he said with a smile, not even opening his eyes.

For the fifth time in a short amount of time, she hitched them up with a heavy sigh and moved away from the bed. His eyes then opened and he looked up at her, he opened his arms wide.

"Come here!" he asked.

She looked at him; she wanted an explanation to his late night visit and what he thought he was up to helping himself to her side of the bed.

"Please, come here!" he asked again.

She slowly placed a knee on the bed and looked at him.

"Albus!" she questioned.

"Just lie beside me," he said softly "come on!"

She wasn't sure what was the matter with him and though she was slightly annoyed with him for not giving her an explanation, she couldn't help but do what he asked. She soon found herself inching forward to him, both knees on her bed. He had now turned over on to his side and was looking at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. As she drew nearer, she caught sight of his hand reaching out and before she knew it, she felt him tugging her towards him by the waist of her baggy pyjama bottoms. She felt herself pulled flush against his chest and instinctively nestled against him as one of his hands gently stroked up and down her back.

It seemed ages since he had last held her in this way and usually it had been when they had fallen asleep, she remembered how safe and happy she had felt when she had woken up before him and found herself in his arms.

"Minerva!" he whispered into her ear.

Her head was now buried into the crook of his neck and without even realising what she was doing; she planted soft butterfly kisses over and over again on his neck. She felt him slide one arms underneath her neck and he pulled her closer to him, she became aware of his heart beating against hers for a moment and then with a quick movement, she found herself pinned beneath him.

"Will you let me take this off you?" he asked, as he fingered the buttons of her tartan pyjama top.

She was lost for words, what she had dreamt of for months were happening and all she could do was nod her head. She watched him tackle the buttons, one by one until they were all undone. She closed her eyes as she felt him part the material, the cool air hit her creamy skin and she felt goosebumps rise. She could feel his eyes on her, she began to worry that maybe her breasts weren't what he had hoped. She had always carried a bit more upfront than people expected for her lithe frame, they were still where they should be and she had been quite happy and confident about them till now. She gasped as she felt his lips brush over her right nipple and then he left, she moaned when she felt him plant kisses over each one in turn. Her hands moved from beside her body and cupped his face, pulling it up so that they were face to face before drawing him closer. They kissed. It was a long passionate kiss that carried on till the need to breathe won out, they broke apart and Albus laid her forehead against hers.

Minerva's hands had dropped from his face and were now pushing his robes off his body, his own hands were loosening his shirt from his trousers as he kissed along her collarbone. Minerva's nimble fingers moved to his belt and quickly unbuckled it; his own hands covered hers and squeezed them before he rolled away from her. For a second, Minerva thought he was pulling away from because he was leaving but then she saw him kick off his trousers and then slip out of his brightly coloured boxer shorts. He was very aroused and he moaned loudly as she reached out and let her finger trail along the length. She pulled him back down to her and started to kiss him again, his eyes closed and moaned into her mouth.

The sun shone through the window, waking Minerva up. Even from her position in bed, she could see her pyjamas and his clothes strewn around the bedroom. She felt an arm wrap around her from behind, a soft kiss was planted on her shoulder and she smiled happily.

"What time is it?" he asked softly

"Nearly six!" she answered

"Hmmmmm!" he said he turned her over to face him, "Sleep well?"

"Yes," she answered shyly "you!"

"Never better," he answered before catching her lips with his.

This kiss was soft and tender; his hands ran up and down her bare back while all the time pressing her to him. He moaned softly into her mouth before breaking the kiss and snuggling into her neck, he held her and showed no sign of letting go.

"Albus," she asked, she didn't want to spoil the moment but she needed to ask what last night had meant.

"Sshhhhh my love," he answered "we can talk about us over breakfast but just now I want to enjoy the woman I love in the morning!"

THE END!


End file.
